1951
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Moira a une vie normale : un épou aimant, deux frères encore en vie et trois beaux enfants, tout cela dans la petite ville de Gatlinburg où elle a vécu depuis sa naissance et vivra jusqu'à sa mort. Mais la veille de Noël 1951, deux magnifiques invités surprise lui offrent un étrange cadeau : un miracle.


Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un petit OS que j'ai écrit en cadeau pour ma bonne amie Mylène et son amour des Cullens. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi!

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël, dans l'après-midi. Le ciel était couvert mais il n'avait pas encore neigé. J'avais laissé les enfants à la maison pour faire quelques courses de dernière minute. David avait fermé boutique pour s'occuper d'eux et s'assurer qu'ils ne trouvent pas les cadeaux cachés sous la commode. Je quittais le marché, un canard sous le bras et un sac de navets et de pommes de terre sous l'autre, lorsqu'une jeune étrangère me héla.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. J'avais passé toute ma vie dans cette petite bourgade, perdue dans l'est du Tennessee. Gatlinburg. Pas grand-chose ici, à part la fabrique de salières et le chemin de fer. Il y avait la forêt aussi. J'aimais penser qu'il y avait bien pire comme endroit où vivre. La Russie, par exemple. Mais force était de constater que l'on était bien loin des grandes villes comme Los Angeles ou Seattle. C'était donc étrange de croiser une jeune fille comme elle.

Elle avait environs dix-huit ans, et de longs cheveux blonds savamment ondulés, parfaitement lisses et brillants comme si elle revenait à peine d'une séance chez le coiffeur. Son visage était d'une perfection que l'on ne retrouvait que dans les catalogues de grandes maisons de couture et chez certaines actrices de Hollywood, à ceci près que ses magnifiques yeux brun-dorés étaient soulignés d'horribles cernes. Son maquillage était impeccable, son rouge à lèvre avait précisément la même teinte que sa robe fourreau pourpre, à la dernière mode. Elle portait, par-dessus, un manteau assorti à ses bottines en daim, et avec cela des bas et des gants noires, la panoplie d'une gosse de riche. Elle m'avait fait signe depuis le trottoir opposé, comme je l'imaginais héler un taxi dans un quartier chic de New-York, et le temps que je pense à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait plutôt que de rester plantée comme une bécasse avec mes paquets sous les bras, elle avait déjà traversé la route pour me rejoindre.

\- Excusez-moi madame, bonjour. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? Vous êtes d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh…

Je me raclai la gorge, me sentant soudain bien négligée dans ma vieille robe d'hiver.

\- Savez-vous s'il y a un autre hôtel dans cette ville ? » demanda-t-elle en indiquant l'auberge Johnson derrière elle. « Nous n'avons pas pu prendre de chambre, il semble qu'il soit complet pour ce soir.

\- Oh ! Oui, de l'autre côté de la ville, il y a le motel Leconte qui aura peut-être de la place.

Je raffermis ma prise sur mes sacs et lui fis un signe de tête en direction de la route principale.

\- C'est à un petit quart d'heure en voiture, vers la gauche après la bibliothèque.

\- Ah, vous voudriez bien nous y emmener ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation…

\- Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

\- Oh, bien sûr ! » s'écria-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche, d'un air précieux. « Laissez-moi vous aider, d'abord. »

Elle tendit les bras vers mon sac de légumes et s'en saisit par en-dessous. J'hésitai un peu avant de lâcher, cette jeune fille semblait n'avoir jamais porté plus lourd qu'un sac à main de toute sa vie, mais elle souleva l'énorme paquet comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un oreiller de plume. Puis elle se retourna et s'écria avec un sourire :

\- Em ! Tu viens, mon amour ?

Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine apparut à l'angle du bâtiment d'en face et, l'espace d'un instant, je me sentis tomber. Il avait des cheveux bouclés, noirs, un visage magnifique, doux, et un sourire charmant encadré de fossettes, comme celui d'un enfant. L'innocence même, posée sur un corps immense, fort et massive, qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait porter le monde sur ses épaules à lui tout seul, qu'il pouvait vous entourer de ses bras et vous protéger de tout.

\- Eh, tout va bien ? Vous êtes bien pâle, vous voulez vous asseoir ?

La voix de la jeune fille me fit revenir à moi-même. Elle avait profité de mon moment de faiblesse pour subtiliser le canard et me soutenait d'une épaule. Je me secouai, tâchant de me reprendre.

\- Oui, oui, ça va.

Le jeune homme approchait. Malgré le froid, il ne portait qu'un gilet par-dessus sa chemise beige – je me rendis compte qu'elle était assortie au manteau de la jeune fille. Son pantalon était un peu large, mais sur lui cela ne ressemblait pas à une faute de goût. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et me sourit doucement, presque timidement, en regardant ailleurs de temps à autres. Ciel, que ses dents étaient blanches ! La jeune fille alla se placer près de lui avec mes courses et il échangèrent un rapide baiser.

\- Je vous présente Em, mon époux, » dit-elle, puis elle ajouta comme après-coup : « Et je suis Rosalie.

\- Moira, enchantée, » répondis-je d'un ton mécanique que je ne me connaissais pas. Je m'excusai aussitôt.

\- Tout va bien, vous êtes sûre ? » dit-il.

Sa voix fit remonter des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je me passai la main sur le front par reflexe.

\- Oui, oui, désolée. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

Je pris une inspiration tremblante, tâchant de me calmer, et leur souris comme si de rien n'était. Je tendis les mains vers mes courses.

\- Vous ne voulez pas…

\- Mais non, voyons, laissez-nous vous aider à ramener ça chez vous, nous verrons après.

Elle parlait d'une voix qui ne tolérait pas d'être contredite, et de toute façon, je ne me sentais pas en état de discuter. Je leur montrai donc le chemin tandis que Rosalie portait mes courses, plus digne et gracieuse avec sa charge que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Je n'habitais pas très loin, à trois pâtés de maisons de la place du marché, dans la même bicoque où j'avais grandi avec mes frères. Lorsque nous y arrivâmes, je vis Connor et Mary jouer au ballon avec leur père sur la pelouse. Ils s'arrêtèrent en me voyant accompagnée des deux magnifiques étrangers. David me rejoignit, et je devinai à son regard que je devais encore être très pâle.

\- Eh, mon trésor, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bonjour, vous devez être l'époux de Moira ? » s'enquit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien, on l'a raccompagnée, » expliqua Em en tendant une main que David serra. « Je suis Em et voici ma femme, Rosalie.

\- David. Bon sang, vous n'avez pas froid ?

Il passa une main autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui en m'embrassant la tempe, comme il le faisait lorsque j'étais malade. Cela me fit sourire. Puis il me lâcha pour récupérer les courses que lui céda Rosalie.

\- Laissez-moi vous prendre ça. Bon dieu, ça pèse une tonne, entrez donc, réchauffez-vous, je vais vous servir quelque chose pour vous remercier. Viens, chérie, tu devrais t'asseoir un peu.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur et allai m'écrouler sur le canapé du salon pendant qu'il guidait nos deux invités surprise vers la cuisine. Je poussai un soupir et fermai les yeux. Je tremblais encore.

\- Maman ?

\- Tout va bien, chéri, » répondis-je à la voix de Connor.

De petites mains se posèrent sur mon bras et, à l'aveuglette, je guidai mon fils sur mes genoux. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Mary s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Où est votre sœur ?

\- Dans la chambre, » répondit Mary. « C'est qui ces gens ?

\- Un couple que j'ai rencontré au marché.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont rester pour Noël ? » me demanda Connor avec excitation.

Il pensait probablement qu'ils étaient deux acteurs. Mon fils avait développé une passion pour le cinéma depuis quelques années.

\- Je ne crois pas, mon cœur.

\- Oh.

Il eut l'air déçu. Je lui frottai la tête et le poussai un peu.

\- Et si tu allais leur demander ? On ne sait jamais.

Ni une, ni deux, il sauta de mes genoux et courut à la cuisine avec qu'une énergie que l'on ne trouvait que chez les garçons de son âge. Mary se leva à son tour et sortit. Quant à moi, je restai assise encore quelques minutes, tachant de mettre de l'ordre dans les souvenirs et les émotions qui me retournaient le cerveau.

David et Connor vinrent joyeusement m'annoncer qu'Em et Rosalie restaient pour la nuit. Apparemment, leur voiture était en panne et, n'ayant pas réservé d'hôtel, ils avaient cédé à la demande de Connor de passer Noël à la maison avec nous.

\- On les fera dormir dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett, d'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord.

Connor demanda innocemment s'ils pouvaient dormir dans sa chambre à la place. Je changeai de sujet en lui proposant d'aller chercher ses sœurs pour construire le chalet en pain d'épice avec lequel il nous rabattait les oreilles depuis Novembre. Il fila sans demander son reste et je ris doucement.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » me demanda gentiment David, et je l'embrassai.

\- Oui, je t'expliquerai plus tard, c'est promis.

Em et Rosalie se révélèrent de très bonne compagnie. Rosalie tomba immédiatement amoureuse de mes deux plus jeunes et se fit un plaisir de les aider à décorer leur maison en pain d'épice tandis que je lavais les verres dans lesquels elle et Em avaient à peine trempé leurs lèvres. Elle eut, en revanche, beaucoup moins d'atomes crochus avec mon ainée, Carol, qui avait à peu près son âge. Elles s'étaient regardées en chien de faïence en se croisant dans le couloir, et depuis s'ignoraient réciproquement, comme sous une sorte de contrat tacite que passent les jeunes filles un peu superficielles lorsqu'elles trouvent une rivale de beauté.

Em, lui, s'entendait avec tout le monde. Il amusait les enfants avec des pitreries, parlait de fêtes avec Carol et de sport avec David. Il posait des questions, tellement de questions, et buvait littéralement la moindre anecdote que vous lui racontiez en vous regardant de ses magnifiques, de ses étranges yeux d'or. Il retenait tous les noms du premier coup, racontait des blagues et riait de tout. Bon Dieu, son rire. Chaque fois qu'il riait, c'était comme si l'on m'enfonçait un couteau en pleine poitrine. Je dus quitter la pièce plusieurs fois, ce soir-là, pour reprendre mon souffle et remettre à leur place les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Lorsque Keith rentra du travail, il eut le même temps d'arrêt que moi devant les deux étrangers. Il salua sobrement Rosalie et jaugea Em de haut en bas. Son souffle s'accélérait sous ses lèvres pincées, comme s'il était en colère, mais ses yeux brillaient. Comme par magie, il réussit à faire mine de rien lorsque Carol, Mary et Connor vinrent dire bonjour à leur oncle, et resta poli, quoiqu'un peu distant, avec nos deux invités. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Em réussisse à le faire parler de chasse au canard pendant le dîner ; après ça, il fut beaucoup plus bavard et sympathique.

Maman ne remarqua rien lorsque j'allai la chercher dans sa chambre pour passer à table. Ou plutôt si, elle trouvait nos invités bien aimables et s'évertuait à appeler Em « Emmett », même si nous faisions de notre mieux pour la corriger. Au bout de la onzième fois, Em, finit par nous faire signe d'arrêter et se laissa appeler « Emmett » par ma mère pour le reste de la soirée. J'en vins à boire plus de vin qu'il n'était raisonnable pour une mère de famille.

Mon rôti de canard fut un succès, tout comme le pudding. Connor fit le difficile au sujet de ses navets, alors je le laissai trier ses légumes pour une fois. En revanche, Em et Rosalie ne mangèrent pratiquement rien. Rosalie dit qu'ils suivaient un régime particulier à cause d'un certain type de maladie génétique qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Em dit qu'ils ne mangeaient que de la viande bien saignante, et éclata de rire lorsque Rosalie lui mit un coup de pied sous la table. C'était une blague que nous ne pouvions pas comprendre.

Le repas prit fin et ce fut l'heure d'aller dormir. Je débarrassai la table pendant que David allait coucher les enfants et que Keith s'occupait de Maman. Le premier m'attendrait sûrement au lit, et le second s'endormirait comme une masse en touchant l'oreiller, éreinté par sa journée de travail. Je suggérai à nos invités d'aller se coucher à leur tour – ils en avaient besoin avec ces cernes. On se demandait bien ce qui leur arrivait aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui, toujours épuisés.

Pourtant, lorsque je me rendis au salon pour sortir les cadeaux et les mettre sous le sapin, Em était encore debout, devant la commode. Je ne voyais que son dos, éclairé par les braises de la cheminée.

\- Tu n'es pas au lit ?

Il ne manifesta aucune surprise lorsque je parlai, comme s'il avait déjà senti ma présence.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil et j'avais envie de regarder les photos.

Je m'approchai doucement et vins me placer à côté de lui. Le sommet de la commode était comme un petit autel. Il y avait une croix clouée au mur, à côté d'une photo de mon père. Et en-dessous, posés sur le bois du meuble, trois cadres. Sur celui de droite, un jeune homme, en uniforme de soldat. Sur celui du milieu, quatre petits garçons assis sur le porche. Le plus jeune avait huit ans, et tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Et sur celui de gauche… C'était lui.

\- Mes frères, » lui dis-je.

Ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge, mais il hocha la tête avec un sourire presque tranquille. Il prit la photo du milieu et montra le bébé du doigt.

\- C'est vous, ça, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

Je lui pris la photo et caressai le cadre du pouce.

\- Je crois que je n'avais pas encore un an.

Je lui montrai les jumeaux, sur la droite.

\- Là, c'est Keith et Daly, ce sont les plus âgés.

\- Keith a un jumeau.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Oui. Il est mort au front pendant la guerre mondiale.

Il regarda le portrait du soldat, sur la droite. On aurait dit Keith, mais c'était la dernière photo que nous avions reçu de Daly. Ils avaient le même air de vieil ours qui se retient de rire. Daly me manquait. Ils avaient enterré son corps au cimetière local, et inscrit son nom sur un monument aux morts.

Em avait l'air grave, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait un visage fait pour sourire. Puis il se retourna vers le cadre que je tenais et indiqua le troisième garçon.

\- Et lui ?

\- Lui, c'est Oney. Lui, il est resté dans l'armée. Il est au front, là, maintenant, au Vietnam.

Il hocha la tête, la bouche entrouverte. Doucement, comme s'il hésitait, il indiqua le plus jeune garçon, celui qui me serrait dans ses bras avec un sourire pur et naïf.

\- Et lui ? » souffla-t-il.

\- Emmett, » croassai-je. Je dus me racler la gorge pour continuer : « Il est parti chasser seul, un jour quand j'avais quatorze ans, et on ne l'a plus jamais revu. » Il y avait des grizzlys dans la forêt, c'était facile de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les larmes montaient. J'étais toujours plus émotive lorsque j'avais un peu bu. Je posai le cadre, et pris la photo de gauche. Celle où il souriait de toutes ses dents dans son vieil attirail de bucheron.

Je sentis la main d'Em sur mon épaule. Elle était froide, malgré le feu de cheminée, mais elle me serrait de cette manière réconfortante que personne n'avait pu imiter depuis qu'il avait disparu. Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues avant que je ne puisse les arrêter.

\- Pardon, » soufflai-je aussitôt. « C'est juste que vous lui ressemblez tellement. Il avait votre âge et… et votre visage et… »

Un sanglot me coupa la parole. Il me serra contre lui. Em avait presque tout d'Emmett, jusqu'à ce sourire enfantin, pur et innocent, qu'il avait su garder jusqu'au jour de sa disparition. Même sa voix lui ressemblait. Et pourtant, Em avait quelque chose de plus, une aura, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre, rien à prouver.

\- Vous étiez proches, hein ?

\- Oui.

Un sourire perça mes larmes lorsque je me remémorai ma vie. Emmett avait toujours été un peu rebelle, un peu fou. Il sortait boire le soir et sentait la fumée lorsqu'il revenait. Parfois il ne revenait pas de la nuit. Moi, j'étais la petite fille modèle, qui faisait la vaisselle et apprenait à faire du patchwork avec ma mère. Mais il se bagarrait avec moi et me faisait rire. Il m'avait fait goûter du whisky pour la première fois, dans le dos de nos parents. Il m'avait montré où étaient cachés les cadeaux et comment savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans sans les ouvrir.

\- Je suis désolé, » entendis-je Em murmurer, et mes larmes redoublèrent parce que c'était Emmett que j'entendais.

\- Tu me manques, Emmett, » murmurai-je. « Tu me manques tellement. Le monde avait besoin de toi, il fallait que tu vives, il fallait que tu sois là, mais tu n'es plus là. Je t'aime, tu sais. Je t'aime, tellement, tellement…

Je le serrai plus fort contre moi et continuai de pleurer mon frère sur l'épaule de ce bel inconnu.

Je ne sais pas quand je m'endormis, mais lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais au lit, à côté de David. Connor était levé et voulait ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Je laissai David emmener les enfants au salon. Je me rendis à l'ancienne chambre d'Emmet et ouvrit doucement la porte. Em et Rosalie avaient disparu sans laisser de trace. Le lit n'était même pas défait.

Je cherchai dans toute la maison sans les trouver. David raisonna qu'ils avaient dû partir tôt pour ne pas nous déranger. Connor fit la moue parce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir.

Pour ma part, je ne dis rien. Ce n'était qu'un couple d'inconnus avec qui nous avions passé Noël et que nous ne revîmes plus jamais par la suite. La vie reprit son cours sans le moindre accro dans le fil du temps.

Pourtant, cette soirée resta gravée dans ma mémoire. J'avais pu faire mes adieux à mon frère. Et ça, c'était mon miracle de Noël.


End file.
